The Monster Gamer
by Kain01able
Summary: Goblin Rou has quite the tool set laid out for him in his new life. The absorption ability. Cunning and intelligence. Knowledge of superior tactics and technologies. Evolutionary physiology, both literal and metaphorical. Really, he's one OP bastard. So i wonder how things would go if he had the Gamer ability? Simple - All hell breaks loose. The Gamer X Re:Monster Crossover
1. Baby Gamer

_Day 1_

* * *

There were many goblins. Newborn infants but goblins nonetheless.

 _This generation its quite numerous. Oh, those women proved to be quite fertile this time around._

An old goblin stands to the side of the room, running his hand through his long beard, smile plastered on his wrinkled face. It was a joyous occasion indeed, what with the low number of adventuring goblins around, hopefully this new generation would have birthed some potential warriors.

Walking forward with cane in hand, he proceeded to approach and feed the goblins. He would say it was an honorable task, considering the age old wisdom a long life had given him. It was really more of an obligation than anything else. Now that he was past his prime and in no position to loot and pillage to his hearts content, raising the younglings was his responsibility now.

Not that he minded. It just gave him more opportunities with all the kidnapped women.

A lecherous grin crossed his face. It had been some time since he paid them a visit. He would be more than happy to _entertain_ himself later on. But for now came the all to important feeding he was doing.

Now if only disaster had not struck it would have been a beautiful day.

When the old goblin reached a certain young goblin, one who opened its eyes surprisingly, all of the sudden the entire room was engulfed in a bright light. Unprepared for this the old goblin was temporarily blinded, backpedaling from the immediate strain his retinas were put under. This had the ill favored effect of him stumbling over a few baby goblins and ending with him ramming his head on one of the cave walls.

So now he was physically injured, unable to see, while a plethora of infants were now walling in a tight space.

 _Absolutely_ _perfect. Just what the hell happened?_

While his senses were being assaulted from multiple sides he knew he needed to get up. Even if he'd rather wallow on the floor in his agony. As much pain as he was in, it was a moot point. He was currently the only goblin present as the others were out hunting. Add to the fact that the new goblins still needed to be fed only urged him on. He would need his sight back first. Luckily, the baby's had mostly tired themselves out at this point, so there weren't that many crying anymore.

A few minutes later, his vision returned. Now able to stand without fear of stomping on another infant, he continued his earlier duty without hassle. After retrieving his cane of course. Albeit a tad slower, he was relatively fine at that point. Handing out food wasn't really difficult anyway. All the while the goblin was keeping an eye out for what ever had caused that flash of light. He didn't want the same thing happening twice.

When nothing occurred for quite a while, the goblin allowed himself to relax a bit. He had reached the same infant as before, the one had opened its eyes earlier. Come to think of it...

 _I hope he wasn't affected by that strange light. Would be a shame if he became a liability so soon after being born._

Taking one of the caterpillars off the ground, the goblin gently placed it into the smaller goblins mouth. Thankfully, he began to subconsciously chew it without the older goblins help. It brought a smile to the old goblins mouth.

 _Well aren't you a hungry one. Nice to see someone actually appreciate these insects. Can't say I'm all to found of them myself. Hopefully you prove to be quite the formidable goblin in the future._

Hmm... Now that he thought about it, he had yet to name any of the new generation. A small snort caught his attention. The old goblin looked back down on the sleeping infant. It was chewing on one half of the caterpillar, spit spilling out of his partially opened mouth. Cute.

 _Might as well start with this one._

"Lets see..." It had become a personal habit of his to name new generations out loud. Usually because the goblins always managed to retain that information, even if they were this early in their lives. How this worked was anyone's guess.

"This one will be... Goblin Rou." The elder goblin softly pats Rou on the head. "Grow up healthy and strong."

With the first goblin named, the old goblin went on his way to name the other newborns. You would think naming only thirty goblins wouldn't be to difficult a task. But then again he didn't want to make the same the mistake of naming someone an unwanted name. It was so embarrassing whenever a young goblin asked to to be able to change their name literally days later.

Broke his heart every time.

While the elder goblin was going about doing his job, he failed to notice something quite peculiar. Not as if he was capable of seeing it in the first place if he tried. Above the goblin he had just recently named, Goblin Rou, were flouting blue words. These words said, written in what would be considered an alien language, something rather odd.

 **The Gamer  
** **Goblin Rou (Lv0)**

* * *

 **Yeah. Its a Re:Monster X The Gamer crossover.**

 **God damn it.**

 **I tolled myself I wouldn't do this, but here I am, making another Fanfic while I've hardly gotten through the first one. But I guess it doesn't matter. Whats done is done.**

 **For warning, this one will have less content than my other fic, usually going on a day by day basis (in the story) unless I believe the chapter is too short.**

 **Its so I create the illusion that I am actually contributing to the world at a respectable pace.**

 **But hey, its something right?** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Ps. This world will most likely be kind of AU. How much depends on my personal taste and what direction the story is taking. Other than that, I believe the story will remain relatively faithful to the original content.**

 **Only Goblin Rou will be OP as fuck more than likely. *Cackles in the background in joy***


	2. Gaia's Boon

_Day 0_

* * *

 _As I lie there, dead without a doubt, a single thought crosses my mind._

 _How exactly am I still concussions? You would think that an electrical knife being lodged into my brain would be enough to send me to the afterlife. Whatever it may be anyway._ _Unless this was the afterlife._ _In which cased I would have to say I'm a little disappointed. I expected more hell fire and such. Or lots of naked women and alcohol. Cant be to sure whether i was being sent to paradise or hell. But all I see is nothingness..._

 _Wait. What is that? Is that... a screen of some kind?_

 _ **Congratulations** **!**_

 _The out of placed blue window flicked out of existence, only to be immediately replaced by another similar window. The only difference was that the new one was considerably longer, slowly scrolling up to reveal the rather long message._

 _ **As you may have guessed, you have recently died! While this may be a horrifying and soul crushing experience, do not worry!**_

 _ **You have been blessed by Gaia with the rare chance of reincarnation!**_

 _ **If your smart enough to understand what this all means, this entitles you to being reborn again! With the added bonus of not completely dying, your memories will remain intact!**_

 _Huh. I really am quite lucky then._

 _ **This entitles you to such things as: being a mentally mature being trapped in a physically immature body, the knowledge that you will never be able to see your friends or loved ones ever again, fully aware of the injustices and tragedies happening around you, a complete understanding of the utter worthlessness and cheapness of life, and oh so much more!**_

 _And now I'm having second thoughts about this whole reincarnation thing. This was far too a cheerful an outlook (at least that was the tone I was picking up from the words) for some considerably depressing things._

 _ **Not only will you be blessed by such magnificent gifts, you will also be allowed to receive a certain boon. What this boon may be is both entirely optional, but also restricted, primarily concerning such things as your personality or prior life experiences.**_

 _ **Would you like to partake in this boon?  
** **Yes - No**_

 _It was odd how easily selecting yes had been._

 _There was one side of my brain that said, screamed really, about the utter ludicrousness that all of this was turning out to be. Reincarnation? Gaia? Boon's? If their was ever a time to have a mental breakdown, this was it._

 _But that was more the emotional part of my mind. My other more rational side had a completely different outlook on the whole ordeal. If I were to believe everything at face value, than it go's without saying that I am extremely blessed. I was going to live (relatively speaking) while also receiving a once in a life time opportunity. And hell, even if none of this was real, what was going to happen? I'd die? It wasn't like anything was keeping that from happening in the first place anyway._

 _It made the decision all that easier to make._

 _Then again, maybe that knife was giving me hallucinations while also scrambling my mind at the same time. Yeah. That seamed more probable. But my possible decent into madness aside, there was a new blue window in front of me._

 _ **Splendid! Many thanks for accepting this boon! Now its time to see what particular boons you are best suited for:**_

 _ **Exotic G** **ourmet  
** **Badass Legionar  
** **White Knight  
** **Overlord  
** **The Gamer but**_

 _What kind of boon's were these? They seamed nothing more than simple titles. No weapons, powers, or anything of the like. For fuck's sake, one of them is even about food of all things._

 _Whether by my own will or not, I ended up choosing Exotic Gourmet. Needless to say I was in for quite a surprise._

 _ **[Exotic Gourmet]  
You have lived eating, drinking, and even breathing countless things into your stomach. ****The user is able to obtain powers by consuming the owners of said powers or a piece of them. Is limited to the quantity, quality, and power difference between you and your target. Anything consumed is no longer harmful to you in any way. No matter how hot, sharp, or poisonous it can be. No guarantee any ability will be learned.**_

 _ **Would you like to keep this boon?  
Yes - No**_

 _I won't lie and say reading this hadn't left me speechless._

 _Still, this was just amazing. I get to be reincarnated and keep my Absorption ability? (No way was I calling it Exotic Gourmet. That's such a stupid name.) It was just too good to be true. Selecting yes was a no brainier._

 _ **Error.  
Due to unforeseen circumstances, you are unable to accept this boon. Please select another. We apologize for the inconvenience. **_

_Once again I was left speechless. And all for the wrong reasons this time._

 _Damn. I have to say I'm a little disappointed at that. Was hopping I'd get to keep my original ESP ability. But I guess beggars cant be choosers. Might as well see what the others have to offer._

 _ **[Badass Legionnaire]  
You have proven time and time again that you can stand against the strongest of foes. All by yourself. You are able to fight against seemingly overwhelming odds with ease. You are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. You are as deadly at long-range combat as you are in close quarter. You are not necessarily superhuman, meaning you may have considerably fragile constitution.**_

 _ **[White Knight]  
Your selflessness and compassion makes you very charismatic, earning the trust of those around you. Your determination and enthusiasm allows you to master what ever you put your mind to. You possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers. Through honor and chivalry, you gain great power. As such, loosing either will weaken you, possibly harm you if you do not always uphold these traits.**_

 _ **[Overlord]  
Powerful, selfish, and insensitive are only a few of the many words to describe you. You viciously rule over lesser beings, are filled with the desire to control and manipulate, as well as destroy everything that stands in your way. You possess malevolent abilities and often command fiendish minions. You are able to seduce others to join your side and then use them for your own purposes. Such devious acts always attract the attention of morally just individuals.  
**_

 _No, no, no! None of these will do! Each one seamed powerful, sure, but had an unbelievably crippling flaw._

 _Badass Legionnaire was a great offensive ability. But that was it. No defensive capability's what so ever. Which meant if he ever got hit, something that was bound to happened eventually, he'd be hurt quite badly. You can say whatever you want about 'the best kind of defense is a great offence' all you want, but that didn't keep you from dying when you were bleeding out from a slit_ _throat._

 _White Knight would be pretty great. If I didn't have a completely different personality than what the ability was asking of me. While I did believe in such things as being well mannered or respectful of others, I wasn't above doing less honorable things. If it came down to it, throwing away my honor and chivalry for an advantage wasn't too difficult to do. I lived my life eating corpses for the sake of getting stronger. Of course my morals would be too twisted to use this ability properly._

 _And then there was the whole Overlord boon. After what I just said, this one should be perfect for me. In reality, it was the worst of them all. First off, it twisted my personality without my consent. Turning me into warmongering and greedy bastard. Second, it put me in a position were I left the fighting to someone else. Essentially weakening me from the lack of combat. And finally, the ability basically went out of its way to paint me as some villain. Not only would this constantly attract so called 'heroes' to slay me, it also ruined my reputation considerably. Seduction only went so far if the whole world hated you._

 _So far, I've only seen one disappointment after another. I hope the last one was better than the rest._

 _ **The Gamer  
You are a videogame character. Act like one. The world around you will now also function as if you were in a game. Skills, Quests, Loot, Dungeons, and other gaming like properties are now in effect. This ability allows you to gain EXP to level up. The more you level up the stronger you get. Initially a quick power boost, it will become harder and harder to level up. If not handled properly, you may stunt your own abilities by accident.  
**_

 _That was... rather vague in all honesty. What exactly did this ability mean? I would become a videogame character? With skills, quests, and loot?_

 _As hard as it may be to believe, I never really took an interest in such trivial things. In a world were ESPers, space travel, and a high level of_ _technology existed, I had more useful things to focus on. Although I did indeed have some experience, playing a game here or there, it shouldn't have been enough to merit this ability._

 _If I interpreted everything thus far as well as I thought I did, then all these boon's were based off of things I had either done or some aspect of my personality._ _Exotic Gourmet was obviously based off of my Absorption ability. Badass Legionnaire must have come from the numerous fights I had fought throughout my life. After getting particularly strong, I usually ended up fighting more than one opponent at a time. Wight Knight probably came from my rather heroic personality. At least the one I hadwhen I was a kid something I grew out of over the years. Although not enough to warrant the Overlord ability. I couldn't be as manipulative and cruel as it implied, right? Then again I wasn't above such things as cannibalism or torture._

 _Wow. This is really putting my life into some rather twisted perspective._

 _Overall, all the other ability's suited me to a certain extent. But The Gamer? That just seamed like to much of a stretch. The philosophical implications were sending my head spinning._

 _Leaving that alone was probably for the best._

 _I refocused on the more important task at hand: deciding which boon suited me best. Besides the only one that I was locked out of, these boon's were all pretty bad. The first gift from Gaia was denied to me for some reason. One boon was very restricted on how it could be used. Another conflicted with my own ideals and way of life. Second to last was me just painting a large target on my back. I had a basic understanding of what all the rest did, but with The Gamer I had the least experience in._ _No option was the best option._

 _I was stuck, mentally going in circles about my final decision._

 _...Ah, fuck it. I'm putting way too much thought into this. Its not like I can't work around my ability if it begins to hinder me. Might as well take the one that's the least likely to screw me over._

 _With that final thought, I selected The Gamer._

 _The window disappeared after that. I expected for another mysterious window to appear immediately, as they had all the previous times. Except there wasn't another one._

 _There was only darkness. I would have gotten worried, if it weren't for the sudden feeling that exhaustion that hit me. Unprepared for it I easily fell unconscious._

* * *

 _Day 1_

* * *

I had opened my eyes, something that had proven quite a difficult task oddly enough. Felt like my eyes were made of lead. Putting that aside, my vision wasn't that good as it took a few seconds for me to get a half decent image of what was in front of me.

All I had managed to see was some grotesque creature, who immediately backed out of my vision, hand over his eyes. I wasn't too sure, but I think I heard it scream, followed by more higher pitched cry's.

I would have investigate that further if I could. BUt I felt tired. Sleepy. My eyes closed on their own, sending me into a deep sleep instantly. I could just figure everything out later anyway.

Before that, I think I saw something floating at the edge of my vision. Something blue.

 **Gamer Ability Activated!**  
 **(Shield your eyes. Most boons from Gaia can be quite flashy the first time around.)**

It was probably nothing.

* * *

 **(ಠ_ಠ) Shit just got real.**

* * *

 **Video Game Plot Community. Readers.**

 **Thank you for acknowledging my story. As well as all you other readers. Many thanks.**

 **Read & Review please. I like to get some feedback on the story or simply hear your general opinions. Dose wonders for my writers heart.**


	3. Infancy

_Day 2_

* * *

Waking up was eventful. The entire day was actually, even if in reality almost nothing happened.

I woke up to the sound of a click. The very first thing I saw was something I found extremely strange. A blue window had appeared in front of me and simply floated in the air without moving.

 **Your Hp and Mp are fully restored. All ailments have been neutralized.**

At first I thought it was just my imagination, unable to believe what I was seeing. Then everything that had happened previously flooded my mind.

 _Oh. Right. I died. And then I got a boon. And now I've been reborn._

Though it's regrettable, the whole reincarnating thing hadn't been a dream. Kind of wish it had been, simply something insane my drunken mind had come up with. Would have made more sense than what I was seeing. I wasn't to sure what I was expecting, but another blue screen probably wasn't one of them.

Rebirth was weird.

When I opened my eyes to gather information, I couldn't move my head for some reason. Besides the window, I wasn't able to grasp a lot of information.

Unsatisfied with my current situation, I did my best to move my head. Turns out I was actually capable of movement, although it took some effort of my end. Although I did get some kind of reward for it.

 **Due to great physical effort (Str) has increased by 1**

The new box had replaced the last one. What it meant though was just as lost to me as the first one. From what I could infer from it, trying to move my head apparently did something. My curiosity piqued, I tried once again to move my head.

Oddly enough, it seamed slightly easier to do than before. It was a nearly non existent difference but it was there none the less. I played with this new revelation a bit, ignoring the rather obvious strain doing so put on my body. It brought about another window into existence. Two in fact.

 **Due to great physical effort (Str) has increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous physical effort (Vit) has increased by 1**

Once again, moving my head was made slightly easier. But it appeared I could do it for far longer than before as well. Again, not much of a difference was made, but it was one I could notice. I continued moving my head with no real goal in mind, seeing if repeating the same task would bring about the same results. I was pretty sure it did, but it never hurt to double check.

 **Due to great physical effort (Str) has increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous physical effort (Vit) has increased by 1**

Seeing my efforts bare fruit gave me a childish joy a had not been expecting. As a result, my lips unconsciously moved in an attempt to form a smile. Which [roved to be almost as difficult to do as moving my head had been but a moment before. So in the end, all I really managed to do was some half smirk. Wouldn't have been too out of place if I had been in my initial body.

Doing so had the brought something to my attention though. Specifically the rather foreign feeling I had with my lips touching my teeth. My fangs felt longer. Sharper. And distinctly _outside_ of my mouth.

 _Right. New body. New place. I should probably have a look around. I might be in a dangerous place without even knowing it._

With a little more effort, I looked around my immediate area. It should be noted that it was marginally easier to do now than it would have been after my initial wake up. Seams increasing my Str and Vit had made it easier. What ever they were.

Even with my limited vision still in place, I could determine a few more things. It appears that I was in the middle of a cave. Signs of it being handmade weren't found so the possibility of it being natural was high. The feeling of the rags I used as a blanket were the worst. They felt stiff—and they were clearly dirty. The soil on my back was uncomfortable, and a pebble was digging into my skin, so it hurt a little, though it didn't matter. Comfort could be ignored. For the moment.

More importantly, there were a lot of ugly children who had green skin and sharp ears. There were about thirty in visible range, with twenty of them being the size of a human baby. The others were the same size as a human child; adults I presume. Besides my self and the presumed adults, everyone else was asleep and stark naked. Why? Fuck if I know. There must be some logical reason I'm half decent while everyone else is simply wearing their birthday suits.

Besides that, there was one other noticeable thing I had seen. Specifically the floating words above everyone's heads. They were quite peculiar as well.

 **Goblin Chi  
Goblin(Lv4)**

 **Goblin Ho  
Goblin(Lv0)**

The majority, the infant goblins specifically, had the second type of description. Besides their names, what I assumed to be their names anyway, they were all the same. Only the adults had the first kind. They were all similar like the first, in the same way the second was, although they have slight variations in their numbers. Mostly fives, a few fours, and only one with a six above his head.

From what I could deduced, the words described both their names and what kind of species they were. What the numbers meant wasn't quite clear, but it quite obvious that the older a creature was, the higher their number was. Maybe some sort of numerical representation of their strength? Would explain why newborns only had zero's. A baby was so powerless, not to mention utterly defenseless. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if their numbers were in the negatives.

 **Due to proper deduction you have gain new information. Increased (Int) and (Wis) by 1.**

Would you look at that. Another one appeared. Wonder if they will pop into existence for every little thing I do. Because if they did, I would find that rather annoying honestly.

Its probably in my best interest to to gather any more info if I can. I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my new life anyway. Or at least until I'm old and/or strong enough to go out and explore by myself. However soon that day will come along. I'd have to wait a few years for that happen if I was being realistic.

First things first is remembering everyone's name and associating which number to which person. (Monster. Thing. Goblin. Yeah. Goblin sounds about right.) It always pays off to know who is the stronger or weaker person of the group. For a multitude of reasons.

I spent the next few minutes studying and memorizing every single Goblin in the room. As the seconds crawled along though, I found myself growing more and more irritated. Specifically because of one reason and one reason only. Goblin Mi, Goblin Ki, Goblin Muro, Goblin Du, Goblin Kai- for the love of god, why is everyone called Goblin something!? Did no one even _try_ to come up with more imaginative names!?

More widows appeared.

 _Finally! Some kind of distraction has come to save me from this insanity._

 **Due to great physical effort (Str) has increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous physical effort (Vit) has increased by 1**

 **Through continuous observation, a new skill has been created.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

The first two were clearly a result from all the movements I had made with my head. The last two were just another of the many mysterious I would have to solve. Really, not two minutes into my new life and I already had a long list of things I had to deal with.

…Well, all that was the conclusive evidence that I reincarnated though. I might as well accept that as a fact. Considering that if I move my hands, I can see baby skin identical to that of the surrounding Goblins, and in each finger, a sharp black nail was clearly visible. My arms were exactly like that of the baby Goblin sleeping next to me. If I wasn't reincarnated, what else could it be?

Though I wonder if this in itself is solid proof. The amount of difficulty I had moving my own body couldn't be explained otherwise.

Apparently, the ESP ability I gained from strengthening surgery seemed to have decreased in rank due to the new body. I shouldn't have been surprised though, being a new body, it wouldn't have any of the previous alterations my old body had. Even if it had, something I found completely unlikely, it would have been considerably weaker like I had said.

Although that would explain a lot of things. The body that I have doesn't seem to move properly because I was a newborn. And the adults were there to feed us, since we were to weak to do it ourselves. Couldn't have us dying on the first day could they. Or second. I think I remember waking up once before today. Eh. Doesn't matter. What's one more day in my life anyway if I cant remember it?

I wanted to keep that train of thought. I really did. But as hard as I tried to focus on something, anything if I was being honest, it was a rather fruitless endeavor. Sometimes being smart was a double edged sword. Like understanding a critical fact about myself at the moment.

I had been nerfed. And I couldn't help but feel cheated because of it. I cried for a moment, seriously.

Besides being occasionally fed a caterpillar by one of the adults, not much else happened. Trying to distract myself by having more widows pop up only went so far. The Str and Vit windows only appeared two more times, with the Vit popping up by itself only once there after. Nothing pertaining to skill's or Observe appeared though. Not even Wis or Int. After running out of things to do today, like any other Goblin child, I spent the day sleeping.

I wasn't escaping from reality at all. I was completely fine with having my almighty power being taken away from me.

...

*sniff*

* * *

 **( ﾟｰﾟ) Sure your not.**

* * *

 **Wonder if he'll enjoy his new life. Time will tell.**

 **R &R please. It will be much appreciated. **


	4. Growth Spurt

_Day 3_

* * *

I'm determined to survive in my second life, yet after reincarnating, I decided to give up moving since it couldn't be helped. Through my previous job, I had learned that living dirty and having the capability to quickly change one's thinking, was an indispensable skill. As much as an inconvenience being immobile could be, at the very least it did have some unexpected benefits I came up with.

Being a baby allowed me certain freedoms others couldn't have. Like being free of suspicion. Who would expect a baby to be dangerous? Able to casually receive information or even _accidentally_ go some places where others hadn't intended for me to go. Baby's aren't inherently smart. And the added growth time would allow me to grow stronger at much faster and stronger pace than my pears.

So even though it was a sort of crutch I had to work around, the end results would be speak for themselves. It was something I should invest in as soon as possible. When I manage to actually move that is. Still only being a few days old, my body would still be hindering my plans greatly. Unless I found some way to continuously increase Str and Vit, I would be too weak to even crawl anywhere. But assuming I did manage to figure out how those things worked, hopefully it wouldn't take me too long to walk all by myself in a few months.

At least, that was the initial plan. As it turns out, most plans don't go as... well, as they were planed to go. When I opened my eyes to another otherworldly morning I was greeted with a familiar message.

 **Your Hp and Mp are fully restored. All ailments have been neutralized.**

Right. Somehow, in the span of one night, I had forgotten about this whole Gamer situation. I mean unless it was some weird function that came from this new world I was in, there was nothing else that could have caused this blue box to appear.

Which made a very confounding thing I had to try to explain to myself. Of course I knew what the ability did, but in what way did it actually affect my surroundings? Did it spawn the windows themselves? Was it responsible for giving me a goblin body instead of a human one? What did it have to do with things like (Str) and (Vit)? Where were these so called dungeons? How did I get loot? When would I be granted a quest?

So many questions and so few ways to answer them.

With a sigh, I accepted my current situation. Stuck as an infant who would have to crawl through the years to better myself. Discover not only the in's and out's of an unknown planet and society, but also what my so called boon entitled me to. Manage to survive as a completely foreign species than what I was used to. All while this damn window was still glowing distractedly in front of my face. With no real thought put into it, I brushed my hand through the window in some half-assed attempt to get rid of it.

I noticed a few important things.

It wasn't a solid window.

The window disappeared when touched.

I did not feel as tired as I did the day previously.

My arm was considerably longer than it should have been.

And by far the most important piece of information: my arm _moved_ with virtually no effort put into it.

Without getting my hopes up to high, I quickly and methodically checked my body over. And boy was I met with an extremely pleasing tun of events. Apparently, the growth of a Goblin is uncharacteristically fast. Even though its only the third day since birth, my body has been growing rapidly in my sleep.

It was a great surprise, but none the less made me feel a little deflated. I was kind of exited to see how executing my grand plan would have gone. Felt like all that effort was for not. But hey, I wouldn't have to wait a couple years to gain some proper skills in this world. I wont be one to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

While my body used to be that of a baby before I went to sleep, its figure currently now is that of an elementary student's. Although its still weaker than before my reincarnation, compared to yesterday, my body's power had sky-rocketed. I was able to stand up, and even run at moderate speeds, so I felt indescribably happy. I frolicked instinctively, though it was childish, the stress of being unable to move as I liked had accumulated.

Not too soon as I became self conscious of my actions did another window appear.

 **A new skill has been created through a special act.**

 **[Frolic] has increased in level**

...

What?

I will admit that at some point I was going mess with these so called 'skills', but I didn't think I would end up making another one so soon. Especially one as stupid as this one. Frolicking. Really? How was that some kind of skill? Was I going to just spontaneously frolic at random intervals for absolutely no reason?

Yyyyeeeaaaahhh, no. Their was no way I was going to use [Frolic] at any point in my life. I would just be making a fool of myself. I don't think my self respect could handle that type of inhumanity.

 **Due to making a wise choice, (Wis) has increased by 1**

Some how, and I don't know how I knew this, I think the blue box was mocking me.

Like when I had first woken up, the three windows remained without disappearing. I was confused by this, but only for a moment. Seeing as physically interacting with them was one way to get rid of them, it wouldn't hurt to see if the same method worked more than once. Touching one of them proved my theory correct when it immediately was no longer there.

So all I need to do to make them vanish was to simply tap them? Nice little trick I learned, if albeit a simple one.

 **Due to learning more information, (Int) has increased by 1**

The feeling of being mocked returned. I chose to ignore it and swiped the new window away. When I taped the new skill window, another widow appeared.

 _I'm getting a little tired of these damn widows already. And it hasn't been a day. Or three if I'm being accurate._

 **[Frolic](Active) - Lv2 - Exp 28%**  
 **Sometimes you just need to express yourself. You know how to play and move about cheerfully, usually with a skip or hop. Adds 10% happiness. Additional 10% if used in a comfortable environment.**

The fact I now knew exactly what it did just made the skill all that more ridicules. Was this how all my other skill's would work? God help me, I hope not.

That aside, whenever the new skill widow appeared it seemed to present a new skill if I actually touched the aforementioned window. Have to say it would be nice to knew what each skill was capable of whenever I got one. A name could only grant me so much knowledge.

Come to think, didn't I see the same exact widow the day before? I believe it had been called something starting with an O. Hmm... **[Observe]** was it?

 **Its a cavern wall. Naturally made, other than being smoothed out here and there. Could be improved.**

Think I just used the skill. From just thinking the word? Might as well test it just to be sure.

 **[Observe]**

 **Its a cavern wall. Naturally made, other than being smoothed out here and there. Could be improved.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

Seams like it can describe certain characteristics of what ever I'm looking at. But how much can it tell me?

I spent the next hour just walking around and observing whatever caught my eye. Turns out this particular skill was rather useful. If somewhat depressing to read.

 **A rock. Not much else to say about it.  
** **Durability (1/2)**

 **Its a cavern ceiling. Naturally made, other than being smoothed out here and there. Could be improved.**

 **Extremely** **Dirty Rag. Why would you ever use something like this?  
Durability (3/7)**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

And it leveled up. Again. Wonder what it means when a skill levels up. Something to think about for later. It really got interesting when I observed another goblin.

 **Class: Goblin**  
 **Name: Goblin Chi**  
 **Level: 3**  
 **HP: 100/100**  
 **MP: 10/10**  
 **Str: 7**  
 **Vit: 8**  
 **Agl: 11**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Int: 5**  
 **Wis: 4**  
 **Luk: 5**

If I understood this correctly, the widow was giving me a numerical representation of... well everything. Now it didn't mean I new what it all meant, because I still didn't know what some of the numbers represented, but it wasn't a hard thing to figure out.

I stared at this window, trying my beast to pick it apart to the best of my ability. When that proved to be pointless, I settled for observing every other goblin.

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

I learned quite a bit about my goblin brethren. Females had higher (Agl) and (Dex) than males. The men were the similar when it came to (Str) and (Vit). Except for a few goblins here or there, their (Int) and (Wis) stayed the same for the most part. Their (Luk) was the same all around.

That was for the goblins from my generation. The more mature ones only had a total difference of 5 to 20 spread across the board. Other than that, there was no perceivable change.

If this was how most goblins looked like, I wonder how my numbers would be. Considering I had this boon and memories of a previous life, would they make any kind of impact?

Whether or not their numbers, let alone my own, made significant difference was still a mystery. With nothing else to go on, they could either be all power full or utterly weak. Whenever I finally left this cave, it would probably benefit me to observe almost everything I come across.

A sigh escaped my lips. More on the to do list. But what am I supposed to do? I was born kinda yesterday. Survival is one demanding thing to deal with. Especially for a new born goblin such as myself.

...

Oh, right. Bigger body. Followed by an unfathomable determination to better myself in this new life I had. Forgot about that for a bit. Need to stop doing things like that.

Going back to the rather quick physical change I've gone through, I can't say this caught me off guard when it was discovered so soon after awakening. It is only natural if you think about it. When compared to the civilization built by humans, who grew up without worry of being attacked by a foreign enemy, Goblins, since the moment of their birth, must deal with the fierce struggle for survival. The humans grew slower than the Goblins who lived in the natural world, where the law of the jungle forced their offspring to grow faster.

This is what I could deduce from what little information I had on fictional creatures. Former fictional I mean. Its clear to me that they are all to real, even if they did not exist in my previous life. Whether I was right or not was still up for debate.

 **Due to proper deduction you have gain new information. Increased (Int) and (Wis) by 1.**

Or maybe I was right all along. I think that's what's being implied here. Eh, unless someone tells me other wise, I'll just keep acting like I figured it out.

Since my body could move now, I spent my time learning this body's limits. I did exercises with my body until I was comfortable with it. Workouts, stretches, combat moves, running, and anything I could come up with on the spot. In the end I collapsed from exhaustion. For a solid thirty minutes. And after that I was just full of energy all over again.

This proved to be interesting for a number of reasons.

 **Due to continuous strenuous activity, (Str) and (Vit) have increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous strenuous activity, (Str) and (Vit) have increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous strenuous activity, (Str) and (Vit) have increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous strenuous activity, (Str) and (Vit) have increased by 1**

 **Due to continuous strenuous activity, (Str) and (Vit) have increased by 1**

 **Due to moving at a fast pace, (Agl) has increased by 1**

 **Due to moving at a fast pace, (Agl) has increased by 1**

 **Due to moving at a fast pace, (Agl) has increased by 1**

 **Due to moving at a fast pace, (Agl) has increased by 1**

 **Due to moving at a fast pace, (Agl) has increased by 1**

Not to mention what happened when I found A stick and decided to use it for training purposes. Upon picking it up, a new window I hadn't seen before popped up.

 **You have equipped an item.**

 **Thin Stick**  
 **A fallen tree branch, half a meter in length. Fragile and small, it is an extremely inadequate weapon. Please find something better to use.**  
 **Durability (9/10)**

I did some practice swings. I also imagined an imaginary target and did my best to accurately strike it as much as possible. More widows appeared as it went along.

 **Due to improving your accuracy, (Dex) had increased by 1**

 **Due to improving your accuracy, (Dex) had increased by 1**

 **Due to improving your accuracy, (Dex) had increased by 1**

 **Due to improving your accuracy, (Dex) had increased by 1**

 **Due to improving your accuracy, (Dex) had increased by 1**

And those weren't the only ones.

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Mental Visualization](Active) - Lv1 - Exp 12%  
** **Its all in your head. You are able to create a mental picture of something in the physical world. The higher the skill level, the more complex and detailed the image will be. Also dependent on how familiar you are with the object you are visualizing**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Phantom T** **raining](Active) - Lv1 - Exp 3%  
** **It may be imaginary, but that doesn't mean you cant imagine yourself hitting it. You are able to visualize an enemy to fight. What kind and how difficult this enemy is, is based on your (Int), (Wis), and [Mental Visualization] skill level.  
Current Enemy Level: 500**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Jump Kick](Active) - Lv1 - Exp 43%  
Dynamic entry! You know how to kick mid air.  
Jump Limit: .5 Meters  
Increased kick damage by 20%  
Cost: 2 Mp  
**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Two-Handed Weapon Mastery](Passive) - Lv1 - Exp 51%  
Two hands are better than one. You are capable of wielding two handed weapons.  
Increased damage by 10%  
Increased swing speed by 10%  
** **Decreased Two-handed weapon ability by 10%**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Sprint](Active) - Lv1 - 86%  
Run like the wind. Increase your max speed 15%  
Cost: 10 Mp per second  
**

Well I'll be damned. So not all skills are shit. That's nice. Another interesting fact is that after appearing about five times, I wouldn't be able to increase something like (Str) anymore.

After all that, I was done.

Late in the day, long after the sun went down, I finally decided to head to bed. I wasn't tired, not physically at least. Mentally on the other hand, I was just exhausted. I had essentially overloaded my brain with all the new things I learned. From skills, stats, to leveling. It was just getting to be too much too soon. I could solve all of this tomorrow. Rome wasn't built in a day.

It also helped that all the other goblins were yelling for me to go to sleep. Seams I was being rather loud.

Still, this bed… don't we have anything better? I could sleep virtually anywhere, but I wont lie and say I'm OK with this sort of living arrangement. Strait gravel against skin was just unbelievably uncomfortable.

Man I missed my high end nanobot bed. Fuck, I'd take a table over the ground at this point.

* * *

 **(T_T) Training montage.**

* * *

 **Damn this is one high speed following I've scrounged up.**

 **EDIT: Just needed to make a small change. It was too big to just leave it all by itself.**


	5. A Hunting We Will Go

_Day 4_

* * *

 **Your Hp and Mp are fully restored. All ailments have been neutralized.**

After reincarnating into a Goblin, I went hunting for the first time. Or rather, those who do not work, do not eat.

Waking up, I had planned to train once again, but faced an unexpected obstacle. Before actually exercising, my stomach grumbled, demanding nourishment. I was going to grab one or two of those caterpillars I have been eating just as a small breakfast. Imagine my surprise when one of the older Goblins turned me away when I had asked for some.

Newborn Goblins were restricted to eating chubby caterpillars for nourishment–no, I'm not saying I don't like them, they're unexpectedly delicious, but we didn't have an unlimited supply of them. Rationing was no longer available –according to the Goblin manager, the one who was watching over the caterpillar stockpile. If I wanted something to fill me up, I needed to earn it the same way everyone else did.

By going out and killing whatever I wanted to eat.

That reminded me of something. Just for the hell of it, I used the [Observe] skill on one of the caterpillars, since I had for whatever reason forgotten to do so the day before.

 **Chubby Caterpillar**  
 **A common bug found in nature. Also known for being a goblin delicacy.**  
 **4 Hp Recovery.**

Well that explained why I found them so appealing. Too bad I wouldn't get to be eating them for a while. And it was nice to see that eating one recovered my Hp. I think I needed it if it was important enough that Hp was on the window I saw every morning.

Walking away from the Goblin, who was still talking about how life was harsh and you had to fight for what was yours. Blah, blah, blah. Really, I stopped listening after he told me to go out into the wild. Couldn't have a leaser mind hamper my thinking process now can I?

Anyway, this had been a blessing in disguise.

After the rather eventful day I had yesterday, I had essentially planed out to do the same thing. Increase my (Vit) and the like. Learn new skills if I could. And basically come to understand the ins and outs of The Gamer. Essentially everything that I could gain from going out and hunting for my food.

As expected, it would be too hard to do alone. I made a buddy(sacrificial pawn), named Goblin Kichi, by using some lies and flattery while we walked in the forest. I'd like to say that, but the truth was that it had been much easier.

I walked up to him, put my hand on his soldier, and asked "Hey, want to go hunt with me? I'll give you a fare share of whatever kind of food we get." At the word food, he made an unbelievably large smile with his mouth that started salivating uncontrollably. Also shaking his head vigorously up and down, it wasn't hard to get what his answer was.

Why I had picked him was for two reasons.

The first was obvious. He was, without a doubt, an idiot. All Goblins were inherently stupid at birth it would seem. But there was just something about Kichi that made him out to be a unique kind of stupid. Whether or not this was a bad thing was still up for debate. Either way, he was dumb enough that he would be able to follow my lead without too much hassle.

The second reason was quite obvious. All I needed to do was look at his stats.

 **Class: Goblin**  
 **Name: Goblin Kichi**  
 **Level: 3**  
 **HP: 850/850**  
 **MP: 10/10**  
 **Str: 19**  
 **Vit: 17**  
 **Agl: 8**  
 **Dex: 9**  
 **Int: 1**  
 **Wis: 2**  
 **Luk: 5**

Goblin Kichi had the highest Hp any other Goblin from my generation. He also had 6 more overall points, it would just be easier to call the numbers points, than someone of his level should have. It wasn't much of an advantage compared to the others, but it was a start. Still, this whole high speed growth rate was amazing. What it could do for some people.

Oh, that's right. Goblin breeding can be done between the same race, however the conception rate seems to be low. To overcome that, they kidnap women and violate them until they're pregnant.

You see, yesterday I found a rusty sword near the back of the cave. At first I was going to use it instead of the stick, but I ended up being distracted by something I found very unpleasing. While picking up the sword, I stumbled across a room with several women. Many of them were stripped to rags even though their levels were higher than those of the Goblins.

There was a beautiful child, far too young in my opinion, in an extremely cruel state. Her whole body was defiled by a cloudy liquid, and her vitality, which seemed to grow weaker with every breath, was ever more fleeting. She was surely on the verge of death–a severe incident to be aware of. It was easy to guess where they were kidnapped from. Outside the forest. Probably village girls, travelers, or the occasional adventurer.

I couldn't hold back the level of disgust I had for my own race at that moment. Logically, I understood perfectly why they did it. It was for the exact same reason I was going out in the first place. Survival. But on a more personal level, I wouldn't ever be able to approve of this. There just had to have been better methods to this rather than simply raping women to death

At my current strength, I know too well the extent of what I can do, so I can only pray as I clasp my hands with a "Namu Amida Butsu". This was only a mere consolation though. If I could relieve them of their pain, it would have been a much better form of kindness.

Perhaps, someone there was my present mother, but that's too depressing to think about, so I'll leave it alone for now… I had gone to bed soon after that. I didn't think of using observe on anything there. I just wanted to get away from that hellish place.

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Prayer](Active) - Lv1 - Exp 64%  
Sometimes, only a higher power can help. Using your words, you can ask for a favor from a godly being. Skill works based on the gods discretion.**

The new skill didn't help.

At the cavern opening I stopped. I thought about my situation. Only after the 4th day since birth, it was expected for an inexperienced newborn to go out and kill something. It teaches one the strict laws of nature.

The world outside didn't look anything like a harsh world were only the strong survived. What I saw instead was a forest, lush and green. Teaming with life. Birds were chirping in the distance. Insects fluttered or crawled all over the place. It was pretty. Peaceful. Paradise, some would say. Anything but dangerous.

My deep philosophical monologue was abruptly interrupted by Goblin Kichi, who had failed to realize I had stopped walking and ran right into me. He ended up pushing the both of us to the ground. Let it be noted I was still in the cave. Meaning the ground we fell on was made mostly of rock and pebbles. It hurt.

The Goblins in this world seemed to truly be self ditructive idiots. Well, at least that made it easy to manipulate them. It could also make them a liability as my current situation brought that little fact to my attention. Hopefully something I could fix down the road some day. I pushed Kichi's surprisingly heavy body off of me, trying my best to keep my anger in check.

He did look sorry about it, apologizing profusely for his incompetence. I settled for a slight smack to the head and told him to be more aware of his surroundings. A little teary eye, it looked like he got the message regardless. I left it at that, becoming far more focused on something much more important.

Upon steeping out of the cave, I was greeted by my first ever quest.

 **A new Quest has been created.**

 **Hunt it. Kill it. Eat it.  
Kill something and eat it.** **  
** **Success: 200 Exp  
** **Failure: 50 Exp, Starvation, Death  
Accept - Decline**

OK. Got a quest. Failure wasn't an option. And I had a choice whether I could use it or not.

I snorted at the thought of declining. What did this thing take me for? Getting something to eat wasn't going to be hard. Since their was virtually no risk, then there was no reason to decline. Selecting accept was easier than breathing.

 **Quest accepted.**

With that, me and Kichi set out on our first ever hunt.

I leveled up Observe quite a few times I might add. Being outside for the first time, I was using the skill at every opportunity.

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

 **[Observe] has increased in level.**

I have to say, this forest isn't lacking in verity. Baring the number of insects we've come across, there seams to be an unbelievable amount unique creatures here. Regular ones like snakes. Or magical ones, like a humanoid pig. If I hadn't been reborn a Goblin, I probably would have reservation believing these things even existed.

Maybe this quest wasn't going to be as easy as I had initially thought.

Either way, we avoided them for the most part. Even without looking at their levels, which reached double digits in some cases, I could tell they were far stronger than me. Assuming I didn't have any of that kind of information at hand, Kichi almost pissing himself at the site of them was a clear detergent. From the smell I think he already soiled himself from fear.

Or incompetence. Hard to tell with him.

When we found our prey of the day, we were lucky enough to see it before it saw us. If it was anything like the rabbits from my world, it would be hard to catch in the open. With that in mind, I decided to use **[Observe]** on it. Just in case there was anything I needed to know that would be revealed to me.

 **Class: Horned Rabbit**  
 **Level: 8**  
 **HP: 300/300**  
 **MP: 10/10**  
 **Str: 4**  
 **Vit: 6**  
 **Agl: 23**  
 **Dex: 19**  
 **Int: 1**  
 **Wis: 1**  
 **Luk: 5  
A Horned Rabbit is a small creature that is at the bottom of the food chain. In most confrontations, it will atempt to flee. As such, its speed is only matched by its high level of reproduction.**

It was quick. Good to know.

With that in mind, I quickly motioned with my hands that our plan was a go. Baring only a second of hesitation, Kichi quickly jumped into action. He ran screaming like a madman all while he swung the large stick in his hands. The Horned Rabbit obviously noticed him. Soon enough it was running away with Goblin Kichi hot on its heels.

You see, I had devised a plan with Kichi earlier. Before we had actually left the cave, I spoke to Goblin Kichi.

"Listen up Goblin Kichi. When we find our prey, I need you to chase it around. You don't need to kill it, just be menacing and make sure not to lose it. While you have it scared and all of its attention is on you, I'll go in for the kill." This was the plan with the highest chance of success. Being as we were at the moment, I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

"You got it?" I had to make sure Goblin Kichi new the role he had to play. It would all fall apart if he didn't. He just smiled his stupid smile as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. I took it as a yes. Although I was a little worried when he started drooling with a far off look in his eyes. Probably imagining what kind of meat we would hunt down. Might explain why he ran into me later on, clearly distracted by his own appetite.

Back to the present, seeing as he was doing as he was told, I needed to hold up my end of the plan. I climbed up one of the trees near me. From there I jumped from tree to tree, following Goblin Kichi and the Horned Rabbit. I eventually landed on a tree branch that was above the Horned Rabbit. The perfect spot.

I jumped.

With one downward swing, I hit the Horned Rabbit as I landed. Instant kill.

 **100 Exp**

Have to say I was caught off guard when this new window popped up. I would save it for later. Right now I had to revel in the spoils my first kill got me. Not to mention it wasn't the only one I got.

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Sneak](Active)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 23%  
Out of site, out of mind. You now how to work in the shadows. Able to decrease your presence by 10%. Chance of success is increased by distance and how well hidden you are. **

**A new skill has been created.**

 **[Sneak Attack](Passive)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 42%  
They won't see it coming. When attacking an enemy that is unaware of your presence, its an automatic Critical. Increase critical damage to a 2.5 multiplier.**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery](Passive)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 78%  
Who need's a sword when you have a nice sturdy club laying around? You are able to use blunt weapons.** **  
Increased damage by 10%  
Increased swing speed by 10%  
** **Decreased blunt weapon ability cost by 10%** **  
**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Blunt Strike](Active)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 39%  
Nothing gets the job done like a little blunt force trauma. Allows you to attack with blunt damage. Damage equivalent to damage of blunt weapon used.  
10 Mp**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Hand Signals](Active)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 60%  
Getting the message across with just your middle finger. You are able to give commands using certain hand motions. Requires that the one receiving the command signals have prior knowledge. The higher the skill level, the more complicated the message that can be sent**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Climb](Active) - Lv1 - Exp 66%  
When a roads to steep to walk on. You can climb up or down vertical surfaces. Current climbing surfaces: Trees  
1/4 of top speed.  
**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Parkour](Active)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 84%  
You can run on walls. You are able to run over, under, around, or even through any obstacle in your path.  
Equivelent to sprint speed.  
10Mp per second**

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Plunge Attack](Active)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 51%  
Death from above. You are able to attack whiles you are falling. Increased damage by 5% per meter of free fall.**

 **[Two-Handed Weapon Mastery] has increased in level.**

The result of our first glorious hunt was a light, brown rabbit that had a 20 cm long horn growing out of its forehead, so it did look like what a Horned Rabbit would come to mind as. I'm sticking with the idea that I named it no matter what anyone else says.

It felt good to have my first successful hunt. The new skills were a welcomed bonus as well. Indeed, it was better for two to work together than to hunt alone. I'll have to congratulate Goblin Kichi for a job well done. That is until I turned around to see Kichi trying to sneak in a bite.

It was regrettable that Kichi tried to eat the prey without my consent, so I hit him with a tree stick to teach him about hierarchies. Leveled up a few skill's in the process.

 **[Blunt Strike] has increased in level.**

 **[Blunt Strike] has increased in level.  
**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery]** **has increased in level.**

God damn these things leveled up quickly. Eventually, he rolled over so I switched to dismantling the spoils.

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Dissection](Active)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 29%  
Fastest way to a man's heart other than chocolate. You are able to disassemble a living creature. Using tools increases the chance of harvesting an item of better condition.  
**

But all I did was break the damn things horn off. How exactly was that dissection? Could I just be left alone for a second so I'm able to enjoy my meal?

 **Goblin Rou obtained Small Animal Horn!**

The moment I picked up the horn, an announcement resounded somewhere. Initially, I would have dismissed it as if it were simply my imagination. But considering I had windows popping into existence from time to time, I'd probably be a good idea to investigate it. Right after I get something to eat.

 **New world system detected.**  
 **Will update The Gamer immediately.**  
 **The Gamer v1.01 commencing instillation.**  
 **21% complete.**  
 **47% complete.**  
 **64% complete.**  
 **98% complete.**  
 **New version fully loaded.**  
 **Please enjoy your day!**

I just stopped moving at this point.

...

...

...

You done? Can I have a moment of peace now?

...

Since there aren't any more interruptions, I will take it as a yes.

I have no idea what that was all about. And I didn't care to find out at the moment. There was a decent meal in front of me. There was no way I was letting anything else distract me from my meal. Might was well check out the horn first.

The horn was sharp, it was a bit small for a human to use, but because of that, it was the perfect size for a Goblin. It didn't cut like a blade, so piercing and thrusting it like an estoc would be a more suitable way to use it.

 **Small Animal Horn  
Grown naturally by an animal in the wild. Capable of being used as a piercing weapon and is made from bone. Too small for a human, it is better suited for a creature of a smaller size.  
Durability(13/25) **

Nice to see I could judge its characteristics without Observe.

Even though I acquired the rabbit's horn as a lethal weapon, it was still troublesome to peel the skin off of its body. It was even more difficult to ignore the stares of Gobukichi while he drooled, which made his face even more ugly than usual. Hell, I even started to feel bad for the guy. Whanting some peace, I decided to divide the rabbit in half, and gave one to him. He had helped me kill it the first place. Fair's fair as they say.

He was overjoyed, jumping at me to give me a hug.

"T-Thanks Goblin Rou!" The fool was crying and slobbering all over me.

I rolled my eyes at his simple mindset. "Alright, alright. Don't cling to me."

While Kichi chowed down on his piece, I tried my best to peel the skin off of mine. But it grew too troublesome, so I ate and munched the meat together with the skin. And by the grace of Gaia was it delicious. I didn't know just how badly I had wanted to eat some meat in so long. I was so focused on the flavor, I did not mind the fur. Or the bones I was accidentally swallowing.

If I was more aware of myself, I would have wondered how I had just eaten it so easily. My thoughts were preoccupied with something else at the time. The meat was delicious; while the mysterious insects weren't bad, but they just couldn't beat real meat.

 **Quest Completed.**

 **Hunt it. Kill it. Eat it.  
Kill something and eat it.  
Side Quest: Hunt in a group.  
** **Side Quest: Share your food.  
** **Side Quest: Kill a higher level creature.** **  
** **Success: 200 Exp  
Bonus: 50 exp per bonus side quest completed.  
**

 **Level up.  
**

 **Level up.**

 **Would you like to spend your Status Points?  
Accept - Decline**

Status Points? Curious, I selected Accept. A window appeared, much like the one's I see whenever I Observed a living being. Except for one major difference. It was mine.

 **Class: Goblin**  
 **Name: Goblin Rou**  
 **Level: 5**  
 **HP: 550/550**  
 **MP: 330/330**  
 **Str: 11**  
 **Vit: 11**  
 **Agl: 6**  
 **Dex: 6**  
 **Int: 33**  
 **Wis: 33**  
 **Luk: 20  
Spare Points: 30  
Goblin Rou is a reincarnated being. Bless by Gaia, he has a second chance at life. He was given the ability to use The Gamer and was also allowed to keep his Absorption ESP skill, along with the memories of his previous life.**

My brain stopped functioning when I read the words 'Absorption ESP'. That... was my old ability, right? The one I had before I died. And The Gamer said I had it. So did that mean...

Oh my god.

I grabbed the remains of the rabbit. And without a second thought I ate it whole. The meat, the bone, the organs. Everything. It was as easy as it had been before. Where anyone else would have mutilated their own body doing what I just did, I was completely fine. And in case I had any doubt, my suspicions were proven right.

 **You have learned the ability [Escape]**

 **[Absorption] has increased in level.**

I wont lie and say I didn't have a grin on my face. Its probably quite sadistic if I read Kichi's facial expression right. He looked terrified.

 **A new skill has been created.**

 **[Intimidate](Active/Passive)** **\- Lv1 - Exp 98%  
Scary lookin ain't cha? You are capable of instilling the (intimidated) stat on anyone who can see you. Increased effect by 20% whenever ability is used.**

I was far too happy to even acknowledge my new skill. Hell could have frozen I wouldn't have given a damn.

I still had it. I had, beyond all rime or reason, kept my Absorption. Not only had I been reincarnated. Not only did I get a boon from Gaia. But I had kept the one ability that had almost single handedly made me into the unstoppable force I had been in my previous life. I had an ability that made me stronger depending on whatever I ate. I had another one that gave me specialized skills at random.

I had the potential to be one OP motherfucker. And I just couldn't help but make the biggest smile I had ever made at the thought of that.

"Goblin Rou? You alright?"

I snapped out of my inner thoughts. Kichi, who still looked quite terrified I might add, was next to me. How he had gotten so close without me noticing was a bit of a shock. I berated myself for letting my guard down so easily. I was still in a dangerous place. It wasn't the time to get lost in lala land.

Still having said nothing, Kichi was starting to get a bit worried. Well, we can't have that. Whats the point of a pawn/friend when they are too scared to interact with you? Might as well alleviate his fears.

I stood up. The idiot jumped in fear from my sudden movements, tripping over himself and somehow slamming his head into a rock he had been siting next to. I could only shake my head in disappointment as he rolled on the ground clutching his head.

I hope it had been a good idea to have him following me around. Might get me killed if I'm not careful.

Kichi had stopped thrashing around, simply rubbing the noticeable bruise that was appearing on his head. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a standing position. Having him on his feet, I turned around and began to walk back the way we came from.

"Yeah I'm alright. Got a little distracted by the meat. Anyway, we should be heading back."

Following me, Kichi nonetheless felt the need to ask me a question. "Arn't we going to catch another Horned Rabbit Goblin Rou?"

Still walking, I shook my head to the side without looking at Kichi. "No. We've gone pretty far today and I don't want to run into something that could easily kill us. There's always tomorrow."

Kichi didn't speak much else after that. But even if he didn't say anything, I could easily tell he wanted to get another piece of food. Still, he was obedient enough to simply follow my lead.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but my current name is apparently Goblin Rou. The Goblin Elder named me that when I opened my eyes for the first time.  
Even though its not exactly to my tastes, I tolerated it since I don't want to use the name I had before. Besides, It looked like everyone already new me as such.

Reflecting on my day, I had gotten a lot more out of it than I had expected. I was able to procure a weapon and eat fresh meat, this was indeed a significant 1st day. A new level, my first completed quest, more skill's, and realizing I still had Absorption.

Life, for as little of it that I had experienced it thus far, was good.

* * *

 **Class: Goblin**  
 **Name: Goblin Rou**  
 **Level: 5**  
 **HP: 550/550**  
 **MP: 330/330**  
 **Str: 11**  
 **Vit: 11**  
 **Agl: 6**  
 **Dex: 6**  
 **Int: 33**  
 **Wis: 33**  
 **Luk: 20  
Spare Points: 30  
Goblin Rou is a reincarnated being. Bless by Gaia, he has a second chance at life. He was given the ability to use The Gamer and was also allowed to keep his Absorption ESP skill, along with the memories of his previous life.**

* * *

 **（´-`）.｡oO( Hmm... Now I want to know what a rabbit tastes like )**

* * *

 **So Goblin Rou got his first quest and has leveled up. I wonder just what what kind of build he'll go for.**


End file.
